


Child's Play

by Lailuva



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: Din plays a game with his son.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 300





	Child's Play

The child watched him with intense concentration as Din showed him the shifter knob in his open palm before hiding both hands behind his back. He passed the knob back and forth a few times, wondering if the kid would be able to just beat the game with his strange sorcery, before catching it in his left hand and presenting both closed fists to the child.

The child cooed curiously, glancing at both hands and then back up at Din.

“Go on,” said Din encouragingly. “Which one has the ball?”

The ears raised up as the child stared intently at Din’s hands, cooing quietly to himself. After a long moment, he pointed at Din’s right hand.

Din opened it, palm up. “Nope, nothing here.”

The child chirred in disappointment, ears drooping. Din waggled his other hand, and the child reluctantly patted it. Din flipped it and opened it, revealing the shifter knob. “You found it!”

The ears perked back up, and the child snatched his prize from Din’s hand, cooing softly as he gnawed on the orb. Din smiled, even though he knew the kid couldn’t see it. How could he not at the sight of his little one so content?

He was about to get up off the floor when a demanding chirp returned his attention to the kid. The child waved the knob, but when Din tried to take it back, it was drawn away. “What?” he asked. “Do you want to play again?”

The child cooed, clasping the knob, but then put both hands behind his back for a moment before holding them back out like Din had, the silver knob gleaming in one of the tiny fists. He chirped expectantly, looking up at Din.

Din looked between the two chubby green fists - one empty, one clearly holding the knob - before pointing at the empty hand.

The child giggled and waved his open hand at Din.

“Oh no!” said Din. He pointed to the other one, the orb gleaming between green fingers. “What about that one?”

The child squealed with delight and proudly presented Din with the orb.

“Thank you.” Din took the proffered orb, watching as the child chirred excitedly and watched Din expectantly, clearly waiting for another round of the game.

Once again, Din put his hands behind his back, but this time he slipped them under his cloak and hid the ball in one of his belt pouches. He held out two fists for the child to choose from. “Go ahead.”

The child looked between both fists before tapping the right one. Din opened it, revealing his empty palm, and the child immediately patted his left hand excitedly. Din opened it, showing another empty palm

Din laughed out loud at the child’s comical expression, the ears stuck straight out and the mouth open in an “O” of surprise. In a moment he was patting Din’s hand, grabbing it and turning it over, searching both for any sign of the orb. Din opened his hands, waggling his fingers. “Where’d it go?”

The child lifted both hands, looking under them, before clambering into Din’s lap and searching there. When that yielded no results, he pattered around Din in circles, ducking under his cape, pulling on the cloth and patting Din everywhere he could reach, searching for the orb.

Finally he circled back and stopped in front of Din, holding out his hands with a sad chirr, ears drooping.

“Where is it?” Din asked, but the child only whined sadly and reached out his hands insistently.

Din reached behind him, slipping the orb back out of his belt pouch before producing it. “Here you go, womp rat.”

The child squealed, snatching the orb and immediately sticking it in his mouth to suck on it before giggling and running off, the gleaming knob still clutched in his little fists.

“Oh, so that’s what we’re playing now,” said Din, and he got up to chase his wayward child down.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my students, because they love this game. :)


End file.
